


Three Houses Hunger Games Part II

by SimplyUnknown



Series: Three Houses Hunger Games [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is female in this one, Byleth is hunting for recruits, Gen, Hunger Games Sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnknown/pseuds/SimplyUnknown
Summary: "So, why exactly are we not involved in this?" Claude asked, gesturing to Hilda, Hubert, and Edelgard."I'm not allowed to recruit you and Edelgard, Hubert refuses to leave her side, and Hilda is too much work.""Hey!"
Series: Three Houses Hunger Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752511
Kudos: 8





	Three Houses Hunger Games Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be making a sequel, but here it is! You can thank the Ashen Wolves for this.

"Professor, is this...really necessary?" Dimitri cautiously asked as Byleth removed a notepad and quill from some invisible pocket. They'd been expecting a...relatively normal day in class when Byleth had tapped on a weird white stone and now all the Blue Lions, Edelgard, Hubert, Claude, Hilda, Jeralt, and Rhea were standing in some strange spectator box. "We've already gone through this once before."

The mercenary gave the young prince a measured look. "We need recruits Dimitri, and this is the best way to measure their fighting capabilities without actually murdering them. I have no use for corpses."

"So, why exactly are we not involved in this?" Claude asked, gesturing to Hilda, Hubert, and Edelgard. 

"I'm not allowed to recruit you and Edelgard, Hubert refuses to leave her side, and Hilda is too much work and also kind of annoying."

"Hey!"

"I actually would have conducted my own research," Byleth continued as though Hilda had not interrupted. "But then I found four strangers in the basement and now that I have 24, I can run this simulation accurately."

Jeralt turned to eye Rhea warily. "Rhea, why were you keeping people in your basement?" The green-haired woman gave a serene smile.

"Enough talk!" Pressing the stone once more, 24 individuals appeared on the platforms below. Those who'd been involved in the death arena before gave heavy groans, the few who had watched from above the last time looked terrified, and the rest just appeared confused.

"Lady Rhea? What is going on?" Catherine called.

"Am I really expected to compete in a death match against _**Flayn?!"**_ Seteth gasped in pure horror.

"It isn't a permanent death, Seteth," the mercenary scolded. "Your performance will help me judge whether I will be recruiting you to the Blue Lions where I will ensure you will not die. Unless you are Dorothea or Ignatz." The two mentioned students flinched. "Your performances from last time means I will be recruiting you regardless. But I expect you both to try your best out there, understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Dorothea replied sweetly. Ignatz nervously nodded, flinching at the glares from Lysithea and Leonie.

"Now, begin!"

* * *

**Linhardt** and **Bernadetta** fight for a bag. **Linhardt** gives up and retreats.

Linhardt immediately let go of the bag once he noticed Bernatdetta had grabbed it as well. "Too much work to fight for it," he commented with a yawn as he strolled away.

**Marianne** stabs **Ferdinand** with a tree branch.

" **I WILL NOT DIE FIRST THIS TIME!"** Marianne screamed as she slammed the tree branch through Ferdinand's sternum. He dropped to the ground as the blue haired girl stood shaking.

**Yuri** breaks **Lorenz** 's nose for a basket of bread.

Cursing, Lorenz bent over to let the blood flow out of his nose. "Why did you do that?! I wasn't even reaching for your bread."

Yuri shrugged. "It just felt necessary, I suppose."

**Manuela** , **Ignatz** , **Balthus** , and **Raphael** share everything they gathered before running.

"Remember boys, cooperation is best in the long run!~" Manuela sang out as she took her quarter of the supplies.

"Yes ma'am!" Raphael and Balthus parroted as they took their share. Ignatz was already running away.

**Hanneman** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

"Excellent as a weapon and for harvesting various crops and plants."

**Catherine** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be needing this," Catherine moaned as she grabbed the wine with a white cloth wrapped around it.

**Lysithea** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

"I will **not** be killed by Ignatz this time!" Lysithea swore, swinging the tiny spear around.

**Hapi** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

"If Chatterbox is behind this, I'm not sure if I want to be sober for it," Hapi decided.

**Constance** grabs a sword.

Smirking, Constance picked up a sword and swung it a few times. It felt perfect in her grip.

  
**Flayn** finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

"I will make you proud, brother!" Flayn declared.

* * *

"I will say that this is more interesting when you're just watching it," Edelgard commented as Ferdinand appeared on the dias.

"And I suppose that means we're stuck with this fool in our house," Hubert grumbled. Ferdinand scowled as he took a seat a few places away from Hubert.

"You would all be lucky to have someone as noble as I in your house."

"Not with that performance," Byleth commented as she scribbled down notes. "With everyone else run off, I suppose we move on."

* * *

**Day 1**

**Lorenz** tries to spear fish with a trident.

Panting, Lorenz leaned on the trident and wiped sweat from his brow. "How do the peasants do this regularly?!"

**Shamir** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Shamir glanced at the brown-clad individual to the hatchet in her hands. "You do realize I'm a sniper, right?"

**Flayn** constructs a shack.

"Look at me now, brother!" Flayn beamed at the small lean-to she'd built. She knew her survival skills would come in handy!

**Seteth** steals from **Raphael** while he isn't looking.

"Come back with my lunch!" Raphael yelled as Seteth rushed off into the trees with various foods in his hands. He had to deliver these to Flayn as soon as possible!

**Lysithea** makes a wooden spear.

"One spear isn't enough! I need more!" Lysithea's face was wild as she drew a knife against a stick.

**Petra** and **Constance** work together for the day.

"Two can get more done easier, correct?" Petra commented as she and Constance gathered firewood. The blonde noblewoman nodded.

**Caspar** , **Cyril** , **Marianne** , and **Dorothea** hunt for other tributes.

Dorothea sighed as she brought up the rear behind the stomping and yelling trio. She had a feeling they wouldn't be finding anyone today.

**Leonie** searches for a water source.

Leonie grinned at the small river she discovered. First rule of survival; water is most important.

**Balthus** tends to **Catherine** 's wounds.

"I didn't expect to use that so soon," Catherine chuckled, wincing as Balthus disinfected the large gash on her lower back.

"Looks pretty nasty," the brawler commented. "How'd you get that anyways?"

**Yuri** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

He thought for a few seconds, and then turned away. "Nope. Not worth it."

**Manuela** collects fruit from a tree.

**Hapi** collects fruit from a tree.

Beaming as she grabbed onto an apple, Manuela pulled it away to see Hapi's rather blank face staring back at her. The two stared for a bit before turning to pick fruit from opposite sides of the tree.

**Linhardt** bashes **Bernadetta** 's head against a rock several times.

"Why in the world would anyone place a copy of Professor Hanneman's crestology research here?" Bernadetta wondered aloud as she stared at the book. Instantly, Linhardt shot up from behind a log where he'd been napping, slammed Bernadetta into a boulder until there was nothing left of her head, and then picked up the book to read.

**Ignatz** collects fruit from a tree.

"Ok, no killing anyone this time. Just collecting fruit."

**Alois** begs for **Hanneman** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Alois** alive.

"I can't kill those I've sworn to protect!" Alois plead on his hands and knees. Hanneman shook his head.

"I don't care how many times you ask, I'm not going to kill you!"

* * *

"Golden Deer, you have now lost your title as the worst house. Black Eagles, now you are the worst," Byleth said as a sobbing Bernadetta appeared and immediately ran away. Edelgard groaned and buried her face in her hands as Hubert awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Why is it that the quiet ones are doing the killing?" Sylvain wondered as he leaned back in his chair. "First Marianne and now Linhardt."

"Desperation can make you powerful," Felix replied.

"Oh, the night is falling!" Mercedes commented.

* * *

**Night 1**

**Seteth** climbs a tree to rest.

"Hopefully I can spot Flayn from here."

**Alois** begs for **Hanneman** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Alois** alive.

"Stop asking me to kill you, Alois!"

"But if you could just..."

"NO!"

**Ignatz** sees a fire, but stays hidden.

"Staying safe, staying alive!"

**Constance** looks at the night sky.

"Ah, what a gorgeous night."

**Yuri** fends **Marianne** , **Leonie** , and **Balthus** away from his fire.

Gasping for breath, Balthus staggered away with tears running down his face. "How the hell does he do that?!" he yelled as a choking Marianne and cursing Leonie fled into the night. Yuri smirked; his makeshift peppercorn powder was working perfectly.

**Flayn** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Her teeth chattering, Flayn buried herself under the leaves in her lean-to to try and get some sleep.

**Lorenz** and **Cyril** huddle for warmth.

"You must understand that this isn't something I would normally do, but desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say and..." Cyril stuffed his fingers into his ears as Lorenz continued to ramble.

**Linhardt** starts a fire.

After making sure his fire was bright enough, Linhardt returned to reading.

**Caspar** , **Manuela** , and **Hapi** sleep in shifts.

"I'll take first watch, you ladies can get some sleep!" Caspar beamed.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Manuela smiled back. Hapi rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the ground.

**Shamir** quietly hums.

It was a tune that Catherine had gotten stuck in her head. But at least it was a decent song.

**Lysithea** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

"Not...enough...spears..."

**Raphael** and **Petra** talk about the tributes still alive.

"I think a lot more of us survived the first day this time," Raphael said as he leaned back against a tree. Petra nodded.

"Indeed."

**Dorothea** and **Catherine** sleep in shifts.

Dorothea scowled as Catherine's rock triumphed over her knife. "Fine, I'll take first watch."

* * *

"I guess she was just too prepared," Annette said, glancing at a sulking Lysithea. "Does that mean you won't be recruiting her, Professor?"

"I have no use for paranoia," Byleth replied. "Yuri appears to be impressive though. I wonder if he would give me the recipe for that powder."

"Definitely useful for ambushes," Claude added.

* * *

**Day 2**

**Balthus** thinks about home.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch right now."

**Hanneman** discovers a river.

**Alois** discovers a river.

"Hanneman!"

"Alois, stop following me and asking me to kill you!"

**Hapi** , **Catherine** , **Raphael** , and **Linhardt** hunt for other tributes.

"The sooner we kill the others, the sooner this ends," Raphael explained, carrying a reading Linhardt on one shoulder as he explained things to Hapi and Constance.

**Seteth** chases **Caspar**.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"I haven't even seen her yet!"

**Dorothea** travels to higher ground.

Sighing in relief, Dorothea collapsed at the top of the hill. Now she could see anyone coming for her.

**Cyril** , **Constance** , **Flayn** , and **Manuela** raid **Lorenz** 's camp while he is hunting.

"He just kept talking and talking all night!" Cyril moaned as Flayn awkwardly patted him on the back. Manuela and Constance were setting all his supplies on fire.

**Ignatz** is unable to convince **Marianne** to not kill him.

"I will survive!" Marianne screamed halfway through Ignatz's explanation on why keeping him alive was a good idea.

**Petra** , **Leonie** , **Yuri** , and **Shamir** hunt for other tributes.

"So you both died the last time and are now alive again?" Yuri asked. Both Petra and Leonie nodded. "Interesting."

* * *

"Still can't believe you came in third last time," Felix muttered as Ignatz sat down. The bespectacled boy flinched.

"Your highness, are you feeling alright?" Dedue asked quietly. Dimitri nodded, still looking a bit uncomfortable as he watched the monitors.

* * *

**Night 2**

**Constance** and **Seteth** hold hands.

"My sister and I used to hold hands," Seteth sighed. Constance's smile dimmed as she tried to pull herself free.

**Linhardt** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

He sighed and flopped onto the grass. He couldn't read anymore, so he might as well sleep.

**Manuela** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

"Thank you, darling?~" Manuela blew a kiss to the covered figure. They didn't respond.

**Catherine** goes to sleep.

"Tomorrow, I hunt."

**Raphael** passes out from exhaustion.

"Linhardt...is heavier...than...he looks."

**Dorothea** climbs a tree to rest.

"Always take the high ground if you can find it," she muttered as she tested a branch's holding weight.

**Cyril** questions his sanity.

"I wonder if Lorenz is contagious because now I'm talking to myself."

**Hanneman** unknowingly eats toxic berries.

**Alois** quietly hums.

Humming an old funeral dirge, Alois dug a grave for Hanneman's body. Then he'd find someone else to kill him.

**Caspar** sets up camp for the night.

"Yeah, I think that looks good!" The lean-to immediately collapsed.

**Petra** cries herself to sleep.

Probably because she set up camp where Yuri had last night and the peppercorn powder was still around.

**Balthus** tends to his wounds.

His shirt made for excellent bandages.

**Flayn** passes out from exhaustion.

"So...tired."

**Leonie** loses sight of where she is.

"Well now where am I?" The trees didn't respond.

**Lorenz** tends to his wounds.

"The poor peasants having to deal with injuries like these all the time!" Lorenz moaned about the splinter in his thumb.

**Yuri** and **Marianne** talk about the tributes still alive.

"I think if I absolutely had to choose someone to die, it would be that other purple haired guy."

"Lorenz?" Yuri nodded. "I...think a lot of people would agree with you."

**Hapi** questions her sanity.

"Why is this not the weirdest thing that has happened in my life?"

**Shamir** thinks about home.

"I hope the idiots haven't burnt it to the ground while I was gone."

* * *

"You know Professor, if you _really_ want Lorenz..."

"He's horrible for morale so I doubt I'll be recruiting him unless he does something miraculous." The Golden Deer all groaned while the Blue Lions gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Day 3**

**Marianne** practices her archery.

"Not going to die. Not going to die!" The arrow went wide.

**Lorenz** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

"Didn't he do this last time?" the figure muttered as Lorenz burst into tears.

**Raphael** injures himself.

"Ouch!" Raphael glared at the tree branch he'd run into.

**Alois** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Blinking, the man stared down at his gauntleted hands. "I think I need to replace these once I get back to the monastary."

**Petra** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

"I thank you," Petra gave a half bow before accepting the dried meats.

**Manuela** forces **Flayn** to kill **Seteth** or **Dorothea**. She refuses to kill, so **Manuela** kills her instead.

" _You have made a powerful enemy, Manuela,"_ Seteth hissed as he vanished with Flayn's body in his arms. Dorothea and Manuela wisely ran away.

**Cyril** injures himself.

"Ouch!" He glared at the rock he'd stubbed his toe on.

**Hapi** sprains her ankle while running away from **Catherine**.

Cursing, Hapi ducked behind some bushes while Catherine raced by.

**Constance** stalks **Balthus**.

She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to kill him, but she was sure she'd find a way.

**Linhardt** searches for a water source.

If there weren't fish there, at least it was usually a good place for a nap.

**Shamir** attacks **Leonie** , but she manages to escape.

Shamir scowled as she scanned the area, but Leonie had found a small group of rocks to hide among and Shamir couldn't find her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Professor," Flayn apologized. "I had hoped that I would impress you." Byleth ignored her and kept her focus on the monitors. Rhea awkwardly patted her on the head.

"I wonder if Seteth will be going on a rampage after this," Sylvain whispered to Ingrid.

"If someone killed my child, that's what I would do."

* * *

**Night 3**

**Shamir** quietly hums.

That song was just really catchy.

**Seteth** , **Petra** , and **Marianne** get into a fight. **Marianne** triumphantly kills them both.

"My...revenge..." Seteth managed to gasp out before collapsing onto Petra's corpse. Marianne stood there, covered in blood and waving her tree branch around.

"Not going to die!"

**Catherine** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Leonie** 's neck, slowly killing her.

"Ouch!" Leonie slapped her neck, removing the small dart. Catherine smirked as she faded into the darkness.

**Balthus** , **Yuri** , **Caspar** , and **Manuela** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

Yuri frowned as Caspar, Balthus, and Manuela all huddled together and cried. "That wasn't even my scariest story."

**Cyril** looks at the night sky.

"Thank you for letting me sleep away from Lorenz."

**Dorothea** , **Hapi** , **Raphael** , **Constance** , and **Linhardt** sleep in shifts.

"All in favor of Linhardt taking first shift?" Four hands shot into the air, but Linhardt was already asleep.

**Alois** kills **Lorenz** while he is sleeping.

Alois looked from his bloody axe to Lorenz's severed head. "I think the Goddess will forgive me for that."

* * *

"Well Lorenz, you died as you lived. Accomplishing nothing," Claude smirked as Lorenz scowled at him.

"Flayn!" Setheh scooped his sister into his arms. "You're not hurt? No lasting affects?"

"I'm fine, brother!"

"And I'm dissapointed in you, Seteth," Byleth scowled. "Not only did you fail to get revenge, but you also attacked Marianne, who had done nothing to you."

"Kid, the screen's changing," Jeralt interjected, hoping to stop a potential bloodbath. Thankfully, it worked.

* * *

**Day 4**

**Shamir** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Shamir bit into the pastry and grunted a thanks. The figure gave a thumb's up in response.

**Constance** diverts **Catherine** 's attention and runs away.

"Why hello there Lady Rhea!"

"Lady Rhea?" Instantly, Catherine whirled around, allowing Constance to sprint into the trees.

**Alois** camouflauges himself in the bushes.

Being clad in heavy plate armor, this did not really work.

**Hapi** hunts for other tributes.

"Why can I not find anyone when I want to kill someone?"

**Manuela** , **Linhardt** , **Yuri** , **Balthus** , and **Caspar** hunt for other tributes.

"Is there a reason we brought him with us?" Balthus asked, pointing at Linhardt who had his nose buried in the book.

"He's my best friend!" Caspar explained. Balthus nodded.

"Come along boys!~ There's murder to be done," Manuela called.

**Marianne** begs for **Cyril** to kill her. He refuses, keeping **Marianne** alive.

"I've taken so many lives. Please, you have to kill me!" Marianne begged. Cyril decided to run away instead.

**Raphael** discovers a river.

"Ooh, maybe there's fish here!"

**Dorothea** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Giggling, Dorothea dropped into a curtsey. "Why thank you!"

* * *

"What a pointless day," Byleth muttered.

"I need more blood," Rhea proclaimed, causing most of the students to flinch away. Edelgard just looked smug.

* * *

**Night 4**

* * *

"Nope." Hitting a button, the screen flashed to the next day.

"Um, Professor?" Dimitri cautiously asked.

"Nothing happened, so no reason to watch. Just a lot of tired people."

* * *

**Night 5**

**Alois** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

"It is important to stay hydrated in armor like this," Alois said as he gulped down the water. The figure nodded in agreement.

**Balthus** overhears **Dorothea** and **Constance** talking in the distance.

"So you knew Edelgard when you were younger, correct?" Balthus crouched in his tree as he watched the two girls talking.

"Indeed I did. Would you like to hear all the embarrassing stories I know about her?"

"Do I!"

**Linhardt** diverts **Yuri** 's attention and runs away.

"Oh look. A small orphan child alone in the woods."

"What?!" Yuri instantly whirled around, but there was no one there. Scowling, he turned to find Linhardt had vanished.

**Catherine** tries to sleep through the entire day.

It took less than five minutes before she was up and doing drills instead.

**Marianne** makes a slingshot.

"Maybe I'll be better with this," she muttered to herself.

**Hapi** sets an explosive off, killing **Shamir** , **Raphael** , and **Manuela**.

Hapi nodded at the various pieces of flesh lying around. "Three more down."

**Cyril** and **Caspar** work together for the day.

"You're annoying, but not as annoying as Lorenz," Cyril said. Caspar beamed.

"Aw, thanks Cyril!"

* * *

"Hapi's getting recruited," Byleth declared as the three most recent deaths appeared. "I want to learn how she built that."

"If...if you say so, Professor," Dimitri reluctantly agreed. Then he frowned. "I just realized, all four of these strangers are still in the running."

Byleth nodded. "You're right. I suppose I will be recruiting them all then. Unless one of them dies. I'm thinking of recruiting the top ten."

"And there are...eleven left, right?" Ashe asked. "So whoever dies next will be left out."

* * *

**Arena Event**

**The arena turns pitch black and nobody can see a thing.**

**Linhardt** survives.

Mostly because he just took a nap while the whole thing happened.

**Catherine** survives.

It made for great night training as well as fighting without sight.

**Cyril** survives.

He wisely found a spot to hide and didn't move until he could see again.

**Dorothea** flails her weapon around, accidently killing **Balthus**.

"GAH!" Dorothea jerked her sword back and heard something fall to the ground. "That's why you shouldn't sneak up on someone!"

While fighting, **Hapi** and **Caspar** lose their balance, roll down a jagged hillside, and die.

Their bodies were locked in an embrace that looked almost loving.

**Marianne** survives.

She basically sat down and cried until the light came back.

**Yuri** flails his weapon around, accidently killing **Alois**.

It was more flailing around looking for a hole for his knife to get through the armor and ending up stabbing Alois in the eye. At least this kill was intended.

**Constance** trips on a rock and falls off a cliff.

* * *

"Constance is out, the rest of you are in," Byleth declared as the recently deceased appeared. Constance gaped at the professor.

"But why?!"

"The other four were killed, you tripped and fell of a cliff. That is embarassing and as such, you will not be joining the Blue Lions." Byleth then glanced at her notes. "Wait, I have to keep you. Forgot that I was recruiting Dorothea anyways. But it was still a stupid thing to do."

Constance scowled as Balthus laughed and patted her on the back. Jeralt sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just six more to go, kid. You want to end this?"

"No, I want to see how it plays out."

* * *

**Night 5**

**Dorothea** and **Catherine** hold hands.

"I always wanted to hold hands with Lady Rhea. Or Shamir," Catherine commented. Dorothea awkwardly tried to pull away.

**Yuri** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Sighing, the purple-haired male just tossed his rocks aside and wrapped himself firmly in his cape.

**Cyril** looks at the night sky.

"Goddes, thank you for killing Lorenz."

**Linhardt** tends to **Marianne** 's wounds.

"Did you really have to rush in through those thorn bushes?" Linhardt scolded as he Healed her scrapes. Marianne muttered apologies at the ground.

* * *

**The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

  
**Catherine** decides not to go to The Feast.

"Eh, likely to be an ambush."

**Linhardt** decides not to go to The Feast.

"I'd rather nap."

**Marianne** repeatedly stabs **Yuri** to death with sais.

As Yuri reached for a bag of assorted meats, a searing pain hit his stomach. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a wild-faced Marianne staring at him. "I will not die!"

**Dorothea** decides not to go to The Feast.

"Last time, Petra tried to kill me. Not this time."

**Cyril** cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

"Wait, it's almost time for me to clean the stables!" Cyril immediately pulled out a knife and slit his own throat.

* * *

Everyone gawked as Cyril popped into view and raced off towards the stables. Rhea was the only one smiling. "He really is so dedicated."

"...Yeah," Byleth muttered before turning to a bemused Yuri. "Congratulations, you and the rest of your wolves are in." Yuri nodded back, looking pleased.

* * *

**Day 6**

**Catherine** tries to spear fish with a trident.

"Wonder who left this trident around?" Catherine asked as she stabbed a fish.

**Marianne** tends to **Linhardt** 's wounds.

"Here, this should help," Marianne whispered as she Healed Linhardt's injured arm. He nodded in thanks.

  
**Dorothea** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

"Again? Well, I won't say no to this!"

* * *

"I ship it." Dimitri blinked before staring at Byleth.

"Professor?"

"Linhardt and Marianne. I ship it." Immediately, she returned to their notes. Dimitri glanced at the rest of his house, who either stared blankly at him or shrugged.

* * *

**Arena Event**

Wolf mutts are let loose in the arena.

**Linhardt** survives.

He was napping in a tree and the dogs couldn't get to him.

**Dorothea** survives.

She immediately climbed a tree when the sound of barking reached her ears.

**Marianne** is eaten by wolf mutts.

"Dogs! Wait no!"

**Catherine** survives.

"God, these are so much easier than Demonic Beasts!" Catherine laughed as she sliced a mutt in half with her sword. "Come on. Out of my sight!"

* * *

"I suppose that I should keep you away from dogs in battle," Byleth commented as Marianne flushed. "Still, you did good work."

"Um...thank you?" Byleth glanced back at her notes.

"Black Eagles, I take back what I said about you being the worst house. You have two left with only Catherine as your enemy. Golden Deer, still worst house." The Deer all groaned in embarrasment.

* * *

**Night 6**

**Dorothea** severely injures **Linhardt** , but puts him out of his misery.

Dorothea wiped her sword on the grass. "Sorry Linhardt, but I could never forgive myself if I lost to you."

**Catherine** dies from hunger.

"So busy killing dogs...forgot to eat."

* * *

There were three flashes of light and the stadium vanished to reveal Garreg Mach Monastery. Byleth put away her notebook and rose to her feet. "Dorothea, excellent work. This is the second time you've excelled in the arena." The songstress pinkened with pleasure. "So along with you and Ignatz, it seems I will be recruiting Catherine, Linhardt, Marianne, Cyril, Yuri, Constance, Alois, Caspar, Hapi, and Balthus. The rest of you, get better if you want to join the Blue Lions." With a flip of her coat, she strode off, her lions following behind. Alois beamed at Jeralt.

"So now I'll be spending more time with your kid. That makes us family!" Jeralt groaned in dread.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Dorothea really likes winning these. Second first time, and now she takes first! And the Ashen Wolves were in the top 11, so they did well as well. I also loved how Alois just seemed really determined for Hanneman to kill him, though Hanneman got the last laugh. And Marianne with the highest kill-count of 5, making up for the first time when she was killed first. Scary girl!
> 
> Everything that happened was based on an actual run-through of the simulator. Let me know if you went through and who ended up winning in the end!


End file.
